Emolga Loses His Macarons
by NaturallyDark
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Post Town, and everything seems to be going Emolga's way. When he obtains a delicious, sugary dessert, however, things go a little...sideways. A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfiction.


**I freaking love these two idiots.**

* * *

It was a bright spring day in Post Town. It seemed like all of the shopkeepers and townspeople were in a good mood today. Even Cofagrigus didn't demand peoples' 'sparklies' quite as forcefully.

Emolga marched down the street brightly, taking in the scent of blooming flowers and greeting the other townspeople. He was having a very good day – earlier that morning, he helped Virizion out with some chores and as a reward, he got a kiss on the forehead. Dunsparce expressed some concern that he had been shortchanged, but Emolga knew for certain that he was wrong. Scoring with Virizion was way better than any crappy reward.

Grinning, he walked into Swanna's inn. "Yo, Swanna!" he called out, waving. "I'm here to give you business!"

The innkeeper was sitting at the bar, chatting and laughing with Gurdurr. When she spotted Emolga, she smiled warmly. "Good day, Emolga. What brings you to my inn?"

Emolga trotted up to the bar and hopped up onto one of the stool. "Didja get that supply of pastries in yet?"

"Ah, so that's what you're after." She gave him a knowing look and held up a wing. "Wait just one moment. I'll take a look in the back room and see what we've got." She opened a door that led to a storage space under the stairs and walked in to rummage through the boxes.

"She's such a charmer, ain't she?" chuckled Gurdurr, taking a swig of his drink. "Man, I could sit around here all day chatting with her!"

"You'll lose customers if you do that," Swanna teased warningly, emerging from the room. She held a flat-topped, rectangular box with pink swirly designs on it. "Here we are, Emolga." She set it down on the bar's surface and pulled off the decorative ribbon holding it shut. Emolga could already feel his mouth watering.

"What's in the box, Swanna?" Gurdurr asked curiously.

"Take a look!" She pulled off the lid to reveal rows of small, round pastries in various pastel colours. "They're called macarons," she explained. "They're crunchy desserts made with egg whites, sugar, and various flavours. Between two shell halves is soft, sweet cream. They're very popular in Pokémon Square, I've heard."

Emolga quickly fished out some Poké and held it out to Swanna. "I'll take the strawberry one!" Hastily, he added, "Please!"

Chuckling, Swanna pushed his paw away with her wing-tip. "This time, let's say it's on me. Pick whichever one you'd like!"

"Thanks, Swanna!" Emolga put the money away and observed the macarons, trying to figure out which was the strawberry cream. After a moment, he pulled out a light pink one and sniffed it. It was definitely strawberry cream flavour.

He hopped off the counter and waved at her and Gurdurr. "I'll see ya later!" he called, opening the door.

"Have a nice day!" Swanna replied, waving back.

The door closed behind Emolga and he walked out with a spring in his step. He had only ever heard about how delicious macarons were from Virizion, who spoke of them as being treats typically made on another continent. She had admitted that she ate way too many of them when she was over there, and Emolga had become very curious about how they tasted. After begging Swanna for weeks, she finally agreed to order some and since then, Emolga had waited excitedly for the shipment to arrive.

The gentle light of the sun bathed the macaron in warm light. It was such a perfect day for Emolga – first the kiss, now the macaron. Feeling blissful, he opened his mouth to take a bite of the macaron...and promptly tripped and fell on his face.

He got up, rubbing dirt off his nose, and glared back at the path, looking for the stone that had made him trip so he could hurl it far away into the air. But the dirt path was completely free of rocks. Grumbling, he stood up. Then he realized he had dropped the macaron. He spun his head around, trying to see where it had rolled off, when he spotted it further along the road. Sighing in relief that it hadn't gotten too dirtied, he walked over to it and picked it up.

Only, he didn't pick it up. The macaron suddenly wasn't where his paw was. It now rested a few centimetres away. He went to pick it up again, but it jolted out of the way.

"Hey!" he shouted, and tried again to grab it. The macaron swerved about expertly, evading him whenever he tried to touch it. "Stop moving around!"

Then, to his amazement, the macaron slowly lifted into the air and began to slowly fly away. His shock quickly turned to anger and he flapped his arms a few times to get airborne and chase after it. The macaron flew back and forth, lazily flipping and spinning in the air. This was starting to get ridiculous.

Emolga tried to cut it off as it flew towards the crossroads, but the macaron was too fast for him. It whizzed down the path, continuing towards the outskirts of Pokémon Paradise and Emolga flew determinedly after it.

When it reached the gate that led into Paradise, it did a U-turn and tumbled backwards. Emolga airbraked, skidding to a near-stop, and glided back after it. The macaron flew over to the V-Wheel, slowing to a stop a little above the top of the wheel.

"Gotcha, you feisty little pastry!" Emolga yelled triumphantly, flying towards it. Then a bite was taken out of the macaron and Emolga was shocked enough to halt dead in his tracks.

Slowly, two small, three-fingered hands appeared on either side of the macaron, followed by a pair of yellow arms, body, legs, wings, and oval, big-eared head. The owner of all those body parts took another bite of the macaron, munching appreciatively.

"Wow, this really is good. Like, really."

Emolga dropped right out of the air and fell hard on his back. "V-Victini?!" he exclaimed, staring up in horror at the pokémon sitting cross-legged on top of the V-Wheel.

"The one and only!" replied Victini, shoving the rest of the macaron into his mouth. "Mmm, that was delicious! Thanks for going in and grabbing that macaron for me. You're such a good friend, Emolga!"

"Y-you..." Emolga turned red with fury. "You stole my macaron! You macaron-thief!"

Victini grinned down at him. "Aw, don't be like that. I totally didn't just turn invisible and make you go through a ton of agony trying to catch your macaron. Totally."

"You jerk! You owe me a macaron!"

Victini pretended not to hear him and flew down low over Emolga's head. "Oh, and by the way, today's V-Wavecast calls for a rock type V-Wave! Too bad for you! You'll be at a real disadvantage if you try to go on any missions. A really real disadvantage. Unless, of course, you cough up a bit of cash to spin my V-Wheeeeeeel!"

Emolga stared at him miserably. Then he slowly turned around and walked away, his tail dragging along the ground. The sun was still bright, and the smell of flowers was still in the air, but for Emolga, it was raining. It was not his perfect day anymore.

As if the ground itself agreed with that, his paw caught on a rock and he fell flat on his face again.


End file.
